Even If?
by moondarkness15
Summary: A girl arrives at the Danvers house late one night. The only thing she has with her is three duffel bags and the names of the remaining Covenant. Chase is dead and she came for a reason. What does she have to do with the covenant? First Fanfic Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Saturday 4-12 (My POV)

Saturday 4-12 (My POV)

I grab my three small duffle bags of clothes and other necessities and climb off of the bus. My back ached slightly as I glance at the address so unfamiliar to me. I sigh since I didn't have any money to hall or a cab or anything I had to walk.

(Evelyn's POV)

I get up as a knock is heard late at night. I knew it couldn't be Caleb or any of the boys since they had keys. I open the door to reveal a short girl. Her dark hair pulled back. She glances to me and smiles nervously.

"Hi…I'm looking for any of these guys" She says quietly handing me a piece of paper shyly. I glance at her than down to the paper. It had all four of the remaining Covenant. Chase was defeated at Pogue's ascentation a little over three months ago. "I know you don't know me but I need to talk to one of them please" She whispers her eyes filled with unshedded tears. I nod "Do you mind if I sit down I had to walk from the bus station" she asks quietly

I nod and let her in. I notice her posture and the way she held herself "You're pregnant" I say. She looks to me shocked than slowly nods

"How can you tell I'm only 17 weeks?" I smile

"A mother can always tell" I say quietly She smiles but sadly.

I glance over my shoulder as my door is opened and in walk the four boys she needed to talk to. They were all talking and joking. They could finally be normal teenagers since Chase was gone…..Well as normal as four teenage warlocks can be.

(Caleb's POV)

"Honey" I glance from Pogue to my mother than to the girl behind her on the couch. "Yeah" I say letting my eyes drift back to my mother.

"This young lady came to talk to you and the boys" She says

"Okay" I say slowly than glance to the guys behind me who shrug confused

"Sorry sweetie I didn't catch your name" My mother turns back to the girl. She gets up blushing slightly

"Cynthia…My name is Cynthia" She says quietly. Mother smiles

"Beautiful name….I will leave you all alone" Mother smiles at us and leaves

"Here" Cynthia hands me a note shyly. I glance at the note than back up to her

_Cynthia, _

_I know that I'm not coming back to you and I don't want you to be upset over me. We both know the reasons. I have to do this and I'm sorry I couldn't make the rest of your life happy like I promised when we were little. I thank you for everything you have ever done for me._

_Chase_

I frown slightly and look up to her. "You knew Chase" I say She nods glancing down. I let Reid take the note from my hands.

"I know all about the power and the Covenant. I also know the reasons why you guys had to kill him. He was bent on getting more power and revenge and that blinded him from the unavoidable truth that you guys were going to kill him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to win against you guys but he felt he had to do it" She whispers. I see a few tears fall to the ground while she spoke.

"Okay …well why are you here" Reid asks rudely. I turn and briefly glare at him.

"Um…well between the time be attacked the second oldest and third….sorry I forgot the names….he told me he didn't want the Pope bloodline to end with him-"

"You are pregnant with his baby" Pogue cuts her off. She nods avoiding our eyes

"So what do you want money or something" Tyler elbows Reid

"I didn't want the baby to grow up like he did…Me and Chase were in the same foster home growing up. We stayed close once we were adopted into different families. I was with him while he got the powers. He was so scared….He was so scared he would cry. I couldn't watch that again" She says shaking her head slightly

"Whoa" I catch her arm and help her to the couch as she sways

"Sorry I haven't had anything to eat all day" She murmurs

"I'll go get you something to eat while we talk" I say and she nods. I head into the kitchen with the guys following. I sigh running my hands over my face

"What are we going to do" Pogue asks as I pull out some things to make her a sandwich

"WE….WE aren't doing anything…WE didn't knock her up" Reid crosses his arms

"Shut up" Tyler says Reid rolls his eyes as I make her a Pb&J

"Here you go" I smile handing her the plate

"Thanks" She says. I nod

"We are going to figure out some things so just sit and relax" She nods and I turn to leave.

"You guys don't hate me do you" She whispers sadly I frown and turn back to her

"No of course not…. We are just really confused right now but we don't hate you and we will figure something out" She nods and I head back to the guys.

"Well I know one thing… We can't just forget about her and the baby" I say

"Why not just send her back" I glare at Reid

"Think about it Reid…When that baby gets older and his mother tells him about this and how this Covenant turned its back on him and his mother. Do you think that he'll be happy…No He'll do the same thing his father did to us and do it to our children… I know we all want it to end with Chase" They nod

"So what are we going to do play daddy to this kid" Tyler glares at Reid

"Shut up Reid….I don't think she wanted this to happen…Think about it what 17 year old girl wants a baby knowing the dad wasn't going to be there…I don't think she did this willingly" Tyler says quietly glancing to us

"You think Chase raped her" Reid whispers. His whole face softening.

"I'm going to talk to my mom. She'll let her stay here and enroll her in school so we can figure things out" I say

"Okay we'll go talk to her' I nod and head to my mother

"Yes dear" She smiles

"I need to talk to you about Cynthia" She nods still smiling


	2. Chapter 2

(My POV)

(My POV)

I glance up to see three of the guys come in and sit down from across from me. I sit up straighter nervous

"We need to know a few things" One says He had shoulder length hair. I nod wrapping my arms around my torso. A habit of mine.

"Did you want this baby" I glance down closing my eyes "He came into your dreams right" I nod tear forming

"I didn't know he could do that …you know actually get me pregnant through a dream" I whisper

"That is how the Pope line continued…One of Chase's ancestors came to a woman in the form of an incubus in her dreams…10 months later she had a baby therefore continuing the bloodline" Another says. He had spiked brown hair I sigh

"I was his best friend why would he do this to me" I clench my eyes shut forcing the tears away

"You two weren't dating" That was the blonde one I shake my head

"I couldn't think of Chase in that way" I whisper "Does anyone know where I can get some water please" I ask. The spiky hair guy nods and gets up. I reach in my bag and grab out my vitamins for the baby.

"How far along are you" He asks as he hands me the water

"Thanks…um 17 weeks" I say quietly than take the medicine "I guess I should get going" I say standing up. They also stand up

"We thought you were staying here" I shake my head at the spiky hair guy

"No…I was going to go back home and when the baby is born and when the baby got older I was going to come up here" I say as the other guy comes down

"My mother says that you can stay here and she'll pay and enroll you into Spencer" He says I shake my head at him

"I'm not a charity case" I say angrily than clutch my stomach in pain

"Are you okay" They ask I breathe deeply a few times then nod

"I don't know much about pregnant women but aren't you suppose to have like NO stress" I nod sighing at the blonde

"Lets not argue about this…You are involved with us not and that means you're family so you are going to stay" I close my eyes

"You guys are suppose to hate me…I'm carrying the baby of the guy who threatened your family and tried to kill you…you shouldn't let me in your family you should hate me for carrying the bad bloodline in me" I whisper

"We can't hate you for something you couldn't control and we aren't going to hate your kid either" I smile slightly

"Thanks" I say quietly than add "I know the names but not the names with the face can you…"I trail off nervous

"Oh right. I'm Caleb Danvers" I shake his hand. He was the one whose mother is letting me stay at her house

"Pogue Parry" He grins. He had the shoulder length hair

"Reid Garwin" The blonde with the smirk

"Tyler Simms" Spiky hair with an amazing smile

"I guess we should head back" Pogue says after checking his phone

"Wait…can I ask you guys a question" I ask nervous and shy. They nod

"Is it noticeable that you know that I'm pregnant" I ask pulling my shirt up slightly. I run my fingers over my small pouch as I glance down to my stomach. I glance up to them. They were all staring at my stomach except for Tyler he was watching me. He smiles. I give a shy one back.

"A tiny bit…why" I pull my shirt down than my hoodie

"I'm just worried about school" I yawn than blush

"Don't stress about that. You have us now" I smile nodding

"Thanks again" I say to them. They nod

"We will see you two later… Night" They leave

"Here…follow me" Caleb grabs my bags and heads up the stairs

"You guys really don't need to do this" I murmur following him up. He chuckles and turns to me as we stop at a door

"You're family now so shut your complaining and enjoy our Covenant" He smiles I nod and smile back


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday 6-7

It's been almost two months since I came to live with the Danvers. I'm so glad I came. The guys are so nice to me. Me and Tyler get along the best. Caleb and Pogue are like my brothers and Reid is the one I joke around with. I really like Tyler but come on I'm a six month pregnant teenager who'd like that. Me, Kate and Sarah are also friends

I wake up early since I had a doctor's appointment. This is the first one I've had here. I was really starting to show but I graduated so I didn't need to worry about covering it up.

I get dressed after showering.

"Hello dear" Evelyn smiles at me. I smile back and help her cook breakfast. She refused me to get a job so I insisted on helping around the house

"Excuse me" I hurry past Caleb and head into the nearest bathroom. I kneel to the toilet and get sick. I sit on the floor and lean against the tub. I sigh and rub my eyes

"You okay Cyn" Caleb asks knocking on the door

"Yeah" I say back and stand up. I rinse my mouth out good and head out. I slip on my hoodie

"Where are you going" Caleb asks

"I have a doctor's appointment at 9"I say

"How are you getting there" He raises an eyebrow

"The bus' I shrug

"No you are not…I'll call up Tyler. He can give you a ride" I nod

(Tyler's POV)

"Hey man" I answer my phone

"Hey. Do you think that you can give Cynthia a ride to the doctors" Caleb asks

"Is she okay" I ask purely concerned. He chuckles

"When are you going to admit you like her" He says I smile

"Its that obvious" I say

"Oh yeah… So can you take her? She is fine just had an appointment"He says

"Yeah I'll be over there in ten" We hang up after saying bye. I get up and grab my jacket

"Where are you off to" He asks carrying box stacking them with the rest.

"Cyn needs a ride over to the doctors" I say. He nods smirking

"Going to admit your undying love for her" I glare "Tell me it's not true" He challenges crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. I sigh letting my shoulders droop in submission

"Do you think it's wrong that I love a girl pregnant by another guy" I ask running my hand through my hair

"Does it matter? She didn't love him and most likely loves you. Don't let that bother you" I grin at my best friend

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me and the house my granddad left me" I smile as his eyes get wide

"Really…you want to go that far" I nod completely serious "Well you'll be a great dad" He pats my shoulder smiling

I head to my hummer than over to Caleb's house

"Hey" I smile at her and she returns it

"Hey man" I knuckle Caleb "Good Morning Mrs. Danvers" I smile politely to her than turn to Cynthia "Ready" She nods grinning

"I'm getting the ultrasound pictures today. I'll make sure to get one for you" She hugs Mrs. Danvers "Bye" We head out to my hummer

"Thanks for giving me a ride…I really hate riding the bus" I nod smiling at her

"I need to tell you something and ask you a question okay" She nods glancing at her hands

"Is something wrong" She asks quietly I chuckle and reach over grabbing her hand

"No it's not bad. I really like you Cynthia. I mean really _really_ like you. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you smile. I know that's cliché and the typical thing for some guy to say but once I got to know you…..I knew it was true" I say than give her a side glance as I drive. She was staring at our laced hands "Say something please" I say quietly after a short silence

"I like you too Tyler but what about…"She trails off as we get to the hospital

"Hold on" I say than get out of the hummer and walk to her on the other side. I hold her waist helping her down. "I don't care about that Cynthia but if you let me I want be there for you and the baby" I say quietly holding her face in my hands

"Really? Even if he's not yours" She asks finally looking me in the eyes. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Really" I smile and gently push my lips to hers. We smile breaking the kiss with her blushing "I have my own house and I want you to move in with me…..Please" She bites her lip "Please with cherry on top" I grin as she giggles "Is that a yes" I question softly my thumb caressing her cheek

"Only if you are sure" I nod and she hugs me. I smile and hug her back tightly but careful of her stomach

"I love you Tyler" She whispers I smile

"I love you too" I say than kiss her again "And I'll love him too" I unzip her hoodie and rub her stomach. She smiles tears falling "Don't cry" She nods and I kiss her forehead than grab her hand "Come on. Lets go see the baby" I say. I was relieved beyond belief as I sat down in the waiting room. She talked to the nurse secretary person. I glance around to see many pregnant woman and a few newborns and small kids. Cynthia was definitely the youngest. I smile at her when she sits down.

"Doctors always make me nervous" She says glancing around. I smile and lace our fingers

"Me too" I grin "You are exactly 24 weeks right" I say. She nods grinning

"He's awake right not actually" She says. My eyes light up.

"Can I feel him" I ask. She nods shyly taking my free hand and presses it to her stomach.

"You might not feel any-" She stops as I feel a small push to my hand "He's never done that before" She says with wide eyes. I smile and rub her stomach than reach over and kiss her

"He might not be my baby biologically but I'm going to be his dad" I murmur in her ear

"Tyler…" She says softly looking up with tear filled eyes. I gently hold her face in my hands

"You're my girlfriend and he's going to be our son" I smile as she pushes her lips to mine "Is that okay with you" I ask. She nods

"You are one in a million Mr. Simms" I chuckle and glance up as her name is called. I stand up than help her up

"We haven't got your files from the other doctor yet so we are going to do this from the start" She nods at the nurse "Her take this and you can follow me" I kiss Cynthia's temple and follow the nurse after she handed Cynthia a cup to pee in.

"Are you excited" I grin nodding at the nurse. Cynthia comes back

"Take a seat right here and the doctor will be in shortly" The nurse pats the chair and takes the cup leaving. She unzips her hoodie and lays it on the chair next to me. I help her into the chair.

"This is the first time I have had anyone with me" She grins to me which I return.

"Well it's not your last" I say as the doctors comes in

"Hello Cynthia. I'm Dr.Marks" They shake hands and Dr.Marks turns to me

"Tyler Simms" I shake her hand

"Simms boy… Thought I recognized you" She smiles and turns back to Cynthia "Well lets have a look shall we" She sets up the ultrasound while Cynthia shyly pulls up her shirt revealing her noticeable stomach "This is going to be cold" Cynthia shivers slightly at the gel is rubbed on her stomach. I move over and take her hand. "You two seem to be having a boy. Have you two thought of any names" She asks as she continues to roll the ultrasound around

"No. Not yet" I answer as Cynthia freezes up

"This is the little boy part and he is going to be very healthy" I smile squeezing her hand "I'll take some pictures and print them out. I'll be right back." Dr. Marks leaves

"Sorry" I look down to Cynthia confused

"Why" I ask

"I froze up. It's a new concept to me. That you know it's our son not just mine" She says quietly. I nod and reach down kissing her

"Here you go" Dr.Marks comes back in and hands us each some sonogram pictures

"Thanks" I help Cynthia up and we head home after making the next appointment

"You okay" I ask glancing at her as I drive. My hand laced in hers

"Yeah. Its just crazy that this baby is growing in me" She says softly looking at the pictures I smile


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday 7-5

"Hello" I answer my phone as me and Cynthia walk around the baby store

"It's almost set up so bring her down in a half hour" Evelyn says I smile

"Okay. Thanks again for doing this" I say

"We all wanted to do this. So half hour" I nod

"Half hour. Bye" I hang up. Cynthia was seven months pregnant. We've been setting up the house. All of the Covenant mothers are helping out. They decided to set up the baby room in my house today and have it a surprise for Cynthia.

"Hey" I grin to her as I finally find her in the store

"Hey. They have the cutest clothes here" I nod taking her hand

"Are you hungry" She nods rubbing her stomach "He kicking" I ask as I pay for our food after we found a small pizza place in the mall

"Mmhmm. Like crazy" I pull her to sit down and I smile rubbing her stomach. We eat and head to the hummer

"Why are we headed to the house? It's not ready yet is it" She asks as I drive up into our driveway

"I had some things delivered here. I wanted to see if they are here yet" I say than get out of the hummer. I hold her waist helping her down "We get to move in next week" I smile pulling her to the baby room

"I can't wait-wow" Her eyes widen at everyone's smiling faces

"Surprise! Welcome to you baby shower"

(My POV)

"This is so wonderful" I hug Tyler's waist than his mother's Caroline. Everybody gives me a hug

"Okay Okay enough of the hormones" Reid smirks letting me go. I glance around with teary eyes. The room that was intended to be the baby room was now painted light green. The whole room was set up completely with the crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair and stuffed animals everywhere

"You like it" Tyler asks in my ear I nod turning to look at everyone

"You guys did all of this" I ask they all nod grinning and smiling

"We got cake" Sarah and Kate come out with a cake. We all head into the living room to sit down and chat

"Not too much" I pout as Tyler takes the rest of my cake

"Give her the damn cake. She's already fat" Reid teases. Pogue hits the back of his head

"Thanks" I smile as Reid scowls rubbing his head. Tyler slides his arm around me as we continue to talk

"Does anyone have any suggestions for names? Me and Tyler can't decide" I say

"I suggest-" Reid starts but gets cut off my Tyler

"We are not naming our baby Reid Junior" Reid crosses his arms and pouts

"I like Craig" Evelyn speaks up

"Slade" That was Pogue

"Jacob" Caroline says

"Alex" Michelle, Reid's Mother. I smile at the suggestions

"Blake" I glance to Reid and smile

"Nobody gets to know till he's born" Tyler chuckles rubbing my stomach. They all pout I giggle than wince as the baby kicks

"Sorry he his kicking" I say

"Can I feel him" I nod and everyone takes turns feeling him. Tyler takes my hand and smiles at me. I return it


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday 7-30 (Tyler's POV)

"I'm headed to school" I reach over the bed and kiss Cynthia's forehead "I love you" She smiles at me

"I love you too" I kiss her lips and rub her stomach. She was due in five weeks. She was taking online classes for her first year of college while I went to Harvard.

"Reid's coming over later" She nods standing up stretching her arms causing her tank top to ride up to revealing her pregnant stomach. I grin and crawl across the bed. I sit on the edge and pull her to me. She giggles as I press my lips to her stomach

"Tyler" She whines as I hold her in place

"Sorry. I know I just hate leaving you" I stand up and kiss her on the lips "Bye"

I head to school and boredly go through the classes. I was majoring in accounting and business management. I head to my last class

"Hey Re-" He cuts me off

"Tyler you need to get down to the hospital. Cynthia fell and hit her stomach…..There was blood everywhere man" I could tell he was trying not to cry or he already did. My throat closes and I get a lurch in my stomach

"Is…Is she alright" I whisper as I hurry to my hummer

"I don't know man they won't tell us anything" He says I nod

"I'm on the way" I hang up and grip the steering wheel to keep my hands from shaking. I can't loose her or the baby. I blink my eyes willing back tears as I head into the hospital

"Tyler" I look over to see Reid, his mom and my mom

"Cynthia Monroe" I tell the nurse as Reid comes over to me

"What is your relationship with the patient" She asks

"Boyfriend" I say quietly

"Follow me…only him" The nurse gives a look to Reid who backs off. I follow her to a room where my eyes widen. Cynthia was sweating and was holding her knees as she pushed. I rush to her side and help hold her knees. We had taken classes so I knew what to do. She relaxes after the doctor counted to ten.

"Tyler" I smile and squeeze her hand than kiss it

"Time to push again" The doctor says. She puts her chin to her chest and pushes. She squeezes my hand as I count to ten in her ear. She relaxes panting

"Breathe baby" I rub her arm. She nods and slowly calms her breathing

"Push and hold it" The doctor says. She squeezes my hand and pushes "Alright Cynthia the head is out you need to push really hard this time" I smile as she nods and pushes her chin to her chest. She cries out gripping my hand. I wince slightly. She leans back as a whine is heard. She releases my hand

"Here he is" They cut the umbilical cord and clean him up putting him on her chest after getting him weighed and measured. She smiles tires and touches his hand. I smile and kiss her forehead. She looks up to me smiling.

"I love you so much" I kiss her gently

"I love you too" She smiles


	6. Chapter 6

(Reid's POV)

"Cynthia Monroe" We all stand up. The Covenant boys, the girlfriends and the mothers "Only four at a time" The nurse raises her hand

"You three go on." Me, Caleb and Pogue follow the nurse to the room. We see Cynthia lying on the bed. She smiles at us tired and sits up

"Hey guys" She says quietly. Tyler comes into view holding a bundle of blue. He smiles at us

"Guys meet Blake Andrew Simms" I smile over to Cynthia. She used the name I suggested. She sends a tired one back. "You guys want to hold him" Tyler asks glancing at us

"Sure" Caleb grins and gently takes the baby. Tyler goes to Cynthia and wraps his arms around her kissing her. I glance to Pogue as he nudges me. I slide my hands underneath the baby and gently hold him in my arms

"He's so tiny" I murmur touching his hand. I smile as his fingers try to hold onto my pinky tip

"He is more than a month premature. Thanks Reid for saving us" She says I glance to her and nod

"What happened exactly" Tyler asks

"I slipped in the bathroom and fell on the tub right on my stomach. Reid came in and flashed his eyes black. I didn't feel anything and the bleeding slowed down. The ambulance came and took me here. They stopped the bleeding but couldn't stop me from going into labor" She says. I run my thumb over the back of Blake's tiny hand. I smile when he opens his eyes. I glance up to the guys and scowl at their grinning faces

"Come get the drooling baby…BABY boy" I say They chuckle and Tyler gets up and carefully picks up Blake.

"Our moms are waiting. We'll see you guys later" Caleb says

"Bye. Thanks again Reid" I smile and nod

"Is that the reason you used his name" Pogue grins. She grins back and shrugs lazily

(My POV)

Tyler comes over and gently lays Blake in my arms

"Hey there" I murmur as his eyes open. I rock him softly as he whines. He quiets down as the mothers come in

"Hey sweetie you gave us quite the scare earlier" Evelyn says quietly I nod

"Reid was a mess. I don't think I ever saw him so scared before." I say

"Do you mind…?" I grin and offer the sleeping baby up to her. She takes him and Tyler crawls in bed with me. I lean into him as they pass the baby around.

"He's absolutely gorgeous. What did you name him?" Caroline asks as I yawn

"Sorry. Blake Andrew Simms" I say as he gets placed back in my arms. We talk for a little bit then Sarah and Kate came in.

"They dropped off some of your things" Tyler says after Sarah and Kate leave. I nod and grab out some clothes to change in. I had a bruise on my stomach from where I fell. I come out after I showered and changed. Tyler immediately hugs me.

"When Reid called I thought I was going to lose you and the baby" He whispers. I hug his waist laying my head on his chest "I was so scared. I love you" I smile and pull away from him

"I love you too" I whisper up to him He reaches down and kisses me deeply

"Hey guys" We pull apart to see a smirking Reid

"Hey" Tyler says

"Thought you could use this" He pull out the baby carriage

"Thanks" I say smiling as he comes in and lays it on the bed

"Just admit it man you want to hold him" Tyler smirks at Reid who scowls "ADMIT IT" Tyler says in a sing-song voice

"Okay. I admit it. Now where is he?" I smile and point to the bassinet

"I think that Reid is going to be like Uncle Jesse off of Full House" I giggle up to Tyler

"Hmm not good…Reid's a bad influence" Tyler chuckles

"Heard that" Reid glares over his shoulder than turns back to Blake who was still asleep in the bassinet. I untangle myself from Tyler and head over to the carriage. I pull the blanket from the carriage and unbuckle the straps to get it ready for Blake. I stand over between Tyler and Reid as they watch the baby

"The doctors said we can take him home today. You can come by later Reid if you want" I say. He nods and hugs us both

"Good luck guys" He grins leaving. Tyler carefully slides his hands underneath of Blake and picks him up. I hold up the straps and he glides Blake in and adjusts the pillows to support his head

"God he looks so small in that" Tyler says. I nod and buckle the straps. Tyler grabs the bag and carriage. We head out after checking with the doctors and signing some papers. We head out to the hummer where Tyler buckles in the car seat. I smile when he brushes his thumb over the sleeping baby's cheek. Tyler turns to me and smiles. I yawn and lean into him as he hugs me "Lets go home" I nod and get into the back while he hops in the drivers seat. We talk quietly on the ride home

(Tyler's POV)

She adjusts on the couch as she feeds Blake. She pulls away the bottle and shifts him to lay on her shoulder. I smile and lay my hand on his head letting my thumb sweep across his forehead She gently rubs his back to get him to burp. I kiss his forehead grinning like an idiot.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday 8-16 (2 weeks)

I standup as the door is knocked on. I hold Blake against my torso as I open the door.

"Hey guys". I say smiling at my brothers. I let them in and adjust Blake higher on me.

"Where's Cyn?" Reid asks

"Right here. Do you guys want anything to drink" She says as she comes in from the kitchen.

"Wow you look hot….not pregnant and all" I glare at Reid

"Thanks" She rolls her eyes at him and smiles at me. I glance to Blake and smile seeing his eyes open

"So how has being a daddy been?" Pogue asks

"Great" I say adjusting Blake so he was facing them. We sit down as Cynthia gets drinks with the help of Caleb "Thanks" I say to Cynthia as she hands me a drink

"Hmm" She smiles sitting next to me. I pout as she takes Blake from me. She grin and pulls out a bottle. She places the bottle tip on his lips and he starts drinking as his eyes flutter close

"Watch this." I grin at the guys than tickle Blake's belly. I chuckle as his legs starts to shake

"He's ticklish" They chuckle. I let my hand rest on his belly as we talk. She shifts him to his shoulder to burp him.

"I'm going to put him down real quick" I nod and reach over kissing his head as he drifts to sleep. She gets up and leaves

"You really love him huh" I nod smiling

"He is my baby" I say


	8. Chapter 8

6 months old

"Come on Reid" I whine as he holds the giggling Blake

"No Uncle Reid is holding him" Reid pokes his tongue out at me. Blake giggles laying his head on Reid's shoulder. Me, Reid and Blake were waiting for Cynthia to come out of the store at the mall

"Blake do you want your daddy" I put my hands out to him. He smiles and turns his head away from me on Reid's shoulder. I grin as he turns back to me. One hand reached out to me while the other had a thumb in his mouth. I pull him to my hip as Reid pouts. " Lets go find mommy" I say to Blake. He pulls out his thumb out and presses his hands to my cheeks. I pop my lips than smile as he giggles

"Tyler" I glance at the voice to see Chelsea my ex-girlfriend. She walks to me and Reid

"Hey" I say to her. She smiles her eyes flickering to Blake

"This is Blake" She nods

"Your son" She says I nod grinning

"Hey Tyler I finally found a beanie small enough to fit Blakey" Cynthia comes over. She was looking in the bag walking toward us. She pulls out a blue beanie and puts it on Blake. I grin

"Oh. Hi" Cynthia says quietly to Chelsea

"Hi. I'm Chelsea" She smiles fakely and offers her hand to Cynthia

"Cynthia" They shake hands. I adjust Blake and wrap my arm around Cynthia

"So you two are together" Chelsea raises an eyebrow at us

"Yep. They are made for each other" Reid speaks up

"Well that's nice. I have to get going" She says

"See ya" Reid waves in her face. She rolls her eyes and leaves

"That was awkward" Cynthia murmurs

"She's my ex" I say

"Oh no wonder" Cynthia grins and turns to Blake "Peek-a-boo" She pulls the cap over his eyes than back up. We all smile as he cracks up


	9. Chapter 9

25 months old

"Dada" Blake squeals. I chuckle and pull his shirt down. He squirms as I tickle his stomach

"Now lets go find mommy" I pull him up and into my arms "Look at your gorgeous mommy" I whisper to him as she makes dinner. I set Blake down and crouch down to him "I want you to give this to mommy okay" I hand him a small velvet box. He giggles and takes the box "Go on. To mommy" I pat his butt nudging him toward Cynthia

(My POV)

I crouch down to Blake as he tugs my pants

"Momma" He hands me a box. My eyes widen as I open it. A beautiful diamond ring sat in the middle

"Oh" I sit down on the floor and pull Blake into my lap

"That a yes" Tyler grins leaning against the doorframe. I nod tearing. I lay my head on Blake crying "hmm" Tyler hugs us "I love you" I kiss him after he slid on the ring

"I love you too"

**7 years old**

"Mommy" Blake crawls in my lap

"What Blakey" I open my eyes. He smiles rubbing my stomach

"Is he coming soon" I nod and hold up 2 fingers

"In 2 months" I say than run my fingers through his hair

"When is daddy coming home" He asks leaning his head on me. I grin hearing the door shut

"I'm here…Hey Hun…Hey Blakey" Tyler kisses our head

"Hey baby Jacob" He rubs my stomach. He grins as Jacob kicks his hand "The gangs is coming over" He murmurs just as the bell rings

Sarah and Caleb come in with their 2 year old son Craig. Pogue and Kate come in with their 3 year old son Slade and Reid come in with his fiancé who is just as pregnant as me. Her name is Cattie. Me and her are really good friends

"Hey Mrs. Prego Simms" Reid hugs me than kisses my cheek

"Uncle Reid" Blake runs and jumps into Reid's arms

"Snakey Blakey" He ruffles his hair while Cattie sits next to me sighing in relief. I laugh causing her to nudge me grinning

"You know the fun thing about being pregnant" I whisper to her as everyone chats

"What" She grins

"Ow" Everyone straightens up and looks to me and Cattie "Can we get some drink please" I say she giggles as we both get a drink in 3 seconds flat "The fast service" I giggle back


	10. Final

Epilogue

Epilogue

Blake 12 and Jacob 5

(Tyler's POV)

"Jacob can you come here please" I say crouching down to his level. I grin up to Reid causing him to raise an eyebrow. Jacob walks to me with his stuffed puppy that Blake got him for his birthday last year

"Remember what I said to do when you see a mean person" He nods "Uncle Reid was being mean to mommy" I smile as his eyes get wide as I whisper in his ear.

"No make Uncle Reid pay" he nods as I stand up. I grin at Cynthia and wrap my arms around her. Jacob walks over to Reid innocently. Reid looks to us confused like all of the other Covenant members and the kids. I just grin

"MEANIE" Jacob swings his toy right into Reid's 'manhood'. Reid's eyes widen and he clutches his jewels

"Tyler I'm going to kill you" He chokes out as his face turns red.

Jacob continued to hit Reid as the young and old members of the Covenant of Silence crack up in laughter……Well except Reid of course

The End


	11. Random

I love JOR-POO POO

Don't kill me!!!!


End file.
